Homura Akemi vs. Bayonetta
The first round intensifies as Homura Akemi of Puella Magi Madoka Magica (nominated by ShadowKaras) faces Bayonetta of the Bayonetta series (Nominated by AntonioE777). Who will reign as the winner? The time stopper or the Umbran Witch? Introduction ???: Well I think these should be perfect. A mysterious voice can be heard through the room with a monitor with several screens. Each screen showcased a different character from different dimensions of fiction. Whether they were training, exploring or just meeting with friends. ???: They shall be perfect tools. Sixty-four shall enter but only one will come on top. Their reward shall be wonderful. Just wonderful! The mysterious voice starts to laugh maniacally as he presses buttons and one by one the red portals start to appear. Homura Akemi is seen inside a locker room. The same locker room where she stashes all of her ordnance. Yet again, she failed to save her friends. All because she picked a grenade launcher over a rocket launcher. Rookie mistake, but one that cost her friends lives. Homura: Now I know what that monster's weakness is. She shoved a M60 Light-Machine Gun, an L85 A2 Assault Rifle and Desert Eagle into her uniform. Homura: (sigh). Time to try again. Before she would activate her time-bending abilities, Homura shoved a Grim Reaper rocket launcher into her uniform. She turned around, only to find a red rift just a few feet away. Homura: What the- She was cutoff when the rift sucked her in. Bayonetta and Dante are in the middle of an intense fight against each other. The two are at each other blow for blow. Just as the two are about to impale each other with their swords a red rift appears and takes Bayonetta. Dante: Why does the craziness happen when I arrive. I need to help Trish Like everyone else who had been sucked into the crimson red portals and rifts, Homura fell and landed on hard ground. Granted she didn't break her back but that didn't mean that the fall didn't hurt. She groaned in pain as she stood up clutching her back. Homura looked around to see only darkness. Homura: Where am I? ???: A girl? What is the meaning of this? Homura looked around to find the source of the voice, her eyes glanced over to a person in a dark cloak and wearing an orange spiral mask. Homura: Who the hell are you? ???: Normally I'd deny you an answer, but since it's just us for the time being. I suppose I could introduce myself. But first, who are you? Homura rose an eyebrow at that. Homura: Homura is my name. Now answer me. ???: I am Obito Uchiha. Member of the Akatuski. Homura: What's the Akatuski? Obito: Now that, Homura, is something I can't tell you. No matter what. Homura snorted. Homura: Whatever. ???: YOU ALL ARE IN MY WORLD HAHAHAHAHA!!!! AND YOU LOVELY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WILL ALL FIGHT FOR MY ENTERTAINMENT!!!! Obito rose an eyebrow from within his mask. Obito: Do you expect us to fight? ???: NO SHIT. Obito: Hmph. Fine. Homura: Hey! Don't play games with me! Obito looked over to the time-travelling magical girl with a look of disguised disappointment. Obito: You're quite naive aren't you? Homura was ready to retort back, but a bright flash of crimson red light teleported both the magical girl and the Uchiha to their respective fights. Homura Akemi is seen inside a wooded area of the arena. Looking around trying to figure out where she is. She then heard a shot rings out. I responds she shoots a bullet from her Desert Eagle. In slow-motion the bullets stop each other as the time traveler and Umbra Witch look at each other ready to shoot again. NOBODY BLINK!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cue Devil May Cry 4:The Time Has Come) 60 Homura started off by firing multiple bullets at Bayonetta, who gracefully leaped into the air, making the bullets ineffective. She dropped to the ground and fired off multiple rounds at Homura, who deflected them. "Who's that lady?" she thought as she put back her pistol and ran at the woman head-on, with a shotgun in her hand. 54 Bayonetta effortlessly dodged her attacks before kicking her into the air and leaping after her. The umbra witch riddled him with Bullet-holes before kicking him into the ground. Homura groaned as she stood up shakily, and watched as the woman approached her. She snapped out of the stun and rushed in, shooting her twice before spinning a grenade out of her launcher, catching her off guard before it explodes, sending her away. 47 Bayonetta landed a couple meters away, and Homura rushed in to finish the first. As she stood up, a portal opened above her and she gasped as a Giant High-Heeled Boot literally stomped her into the ground. Akemi got up and summoned her rocket launcher, running back in again and hitting her twice, swinging at her head before she ducked under and grabbed her by her throat. Homura gagged as she came uncomfortably close before suddenly raising a gun to her face and blowing her away before she could react. 37 Homura got up regardless and fired off Multiple arrows, this time catching her off guard by making the arrows have C4 and hit her mid-air. Then she drew out her Desert Eagle and jumped into the air, hitting her down with a shout. As she tried to wail on her, a giant fist appeared from a portal above Bayonetta's head, and punched the time traveler back. The Umbra Witch leaped forward, now holding Shuraba, and clashed with Homura. 30 Bayonetta: I haven't had a fight THIS entertaining for a while! Bayonetta told her, Homura felt more angry at the witch, however this give Bayonetta a chance to shoot Akemi twice with her Fairy-Soul-Shooting Feet shotguns. The human cried out as Bayonetta prepared to finish her off. 23 Homura groaned in dizziness, but his eyesight cleared up enough to see something odd. Homura felt sick on her face as Bayonetta chanted, her hair twisting around into a portal, becoming larger and larger, and making an enormous monstrosity. Homura blinked as the giant creature looked down at him, with hunger in it's eyes. Homura gave it an uncomfortable wave, before it suddenly rushed at her, roaring with a shriek that hurt her ears. Akemi felt herself get darkness around her as she turns into Demon Homura. Demon Homura: You can not win! 8 Homura suddenly glowed as demonic power flowed through her body. With her energy wave ready he faced the giant beast before him.The two exchanged shots, The Hair-Beast trying to chew Demon Homura into shreds, but dodged. Suddenly the hair-beast retreated back to Bayonetta, who fired off multiple rounds at Homura. She was effortlessly moved out of the way, and then she dove at Bayonetta. But suddenly she felt sluggish. Slow... She watched as Bayonetta suddenly pulled out Shuraba once again, running back at Homura before stabbing him right in the face with a sickening sound. Time began to resume as Bayonetta stopped the Witch Time effect. Bayonetta watched as Shuraba glowed with Purple, demonic energy, forcing the still struggling human to hold still as it sucked away her soul. 5 Homura let out a scream before Bayonetta reached in and pulled out Shuraba, smirking down at her. Homura's eyes widened with what little energy she had left. Homura: Please spare me!! Bayonetta: I have! From your demon! Homura suddenly exploded and landed on the ground. K.O!!! Bayonetta turned to see Homura Akemi before leaving. Bayonetta: Be greatful, I would of normally had killed someone with your skill. But I only wanted to kill the demon within you. Bayonetta then walked out of the forest searching for her next opponent. Results ???: What? Not a waifu! Literally, a waifu can't be eliminated by round one! Well, I guess this is what happens when you mess with the universe and time. This melee's winner is Bayonetta. (Cue BAYONETTA - Misterious Destiny - Angel Attack (Bayonetta Theme)) Winning Combatant: Homura Akemi: 6 Bayonetta: 8 Bayonetta advances into the Round of 32!! Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Also check out my friends TheOneLegend's Outsiders Tournament, click here!!Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:Gun Fights Category:Gun vs Sword themed One Minute Melee Category:Female Category:John1Thousand Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees